A New Prospect
by clb270986
Summary: The vampire Sasuke Uchiha closed the doors to his body and mind when his parents died. Will an exuberant blonde be able to make a difference, or is he a lost cause? Vampires, werewolves, demons and the likes. NaruSasuNaru multichapter fic. AU, YAOI. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

JEEEESUS! My first fic! Be nice to me, ne? I am shitting myself, here. Oh-kay, on with the warnings:

This fic contains/will contain:

**-Yaoi**: There will be multiple pairings in this fic: NaruSasuNaru, ShikaNeji, ShinoKiba, GenRai and KakaIru. Above and beyond. NaruSasuNaru is the main pairing. This will hopefully mean SEX in later chapters.

**-Profanity**: There will be A LOT of strong language, beware.

**-Blood/raw meat**: Vampires drink blood, werewolves eat raw meat. Do the maths.

**-Violence**: This is, as of yet, decided. There will most probably be biting, fist fights and other thing you may find offencive.

**-Non-Betaed**: This fic will not be betaed if not someone decides to push me into it.

There os probably more than this. Any other warnings will be posted before each chapter.

(hopefully) Enjoy!

* * *

The raven groaned as he woke up. Today was his first day at a new school, and his guardian had a bad habit of waking him up too late. He rolled over in an attempt to cocoon himself in his duvet. It was just his luck, though, that he was a messy sleeper and instead rolled onto the flood with a big "thump". A snicker found its way downstairs through the air vent that led to his room. He aimed a scowl at a corner of his roof he knew the sound came from, and heaved himself on heavy arms into a rather slouchy sitting position on the floor.

By mustering all his will, he finally managed to get off the floor and make his way to his closet. He looked at his clock while pulling out a pair of black tight jeans, a dark blue hoodie and clean underwear. It claimed that it was just over ten in the evening, and he figured it would be late enough for his guardian to be done in the upstairs bathroom. The raven ran a hand through his spiky locks and made his way up the stairs with heavy steps, just to make a point.

The sight that greeted him on his way to be bathroom was a wrong one. He just knew it. There was no way the silver haired bastard was an early riser. Kakashi stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room with a cup of coffee in his left hand, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and an orange book in his right hand. He smirked behind his mask and chuckled low in his throat when the teen gave him a dirty look.  
"Good morning, Sasuke-kun", he said, with his most sugary voice. Sasuke eyed him angrily; he didn't have the energy to perform his best under the present circumstances. No matter how furious he was, he had to give it to the man: he could multitask like no other. How he was planning to juggle the book, the coffee and the cigarette he had no idea, but he would manage. The bastard was just good like that.

"Not the morning bird I hoped you would be today either, huh, Sasuke-kun?" His voice still had the texture of syrup, but it had a mocking aftertaste to it. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned on the man slowly, baring his fangs, an angry growl present in his voice.  
"Drop the act, Hatake. You're just as much of a fucking morning person as I am." Kakashi sighed heavily and slumped on the wall.  
"Holy shit, I'm tired. If you knew all along, why didn't you just tell me? I'm shaking in my boots here." The raven continued on his path to the bathroom with a triumphant smirk adorning his lips.  
"I like watching you suffer" he said to the man who was now walking through a wall of smoke, having just finished his cigarette in eight seconds. He muttered something about sadistic teenagers playing mind games on their elders, before he walked into the kitchen. Sasuke heard the bang Kakashi's head made as it connected with the table. He dropped his clothes on the tiled floor before trudging into the shower.

Feeling cleaner than before, he dressed in a hurry and toweled his hair. The raven didn't bother putting any products in his hair; it stood out in the back no matter what he did to it. He looked himself in the mirror before putting his black wife beater on. He wouldn't call himself buff, but he was definitely toned. A long pale neck led to fairly broad shoulders, toned pecks and slender abdominal muscles. His arms were nicely muscled, biceps and triceps clearly visible above strong under arms. His tight jeans sat like a second skin on narrow hips, making the v above his groin more prominent.

Raising a slender eyebrow and smirking to himself, he got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen to force down much needed liquid. He had a tingling feeling in his stomach, making his head believe that he was nervous. Sasuke knew better though, Uchihas were never nervous, ever. He was just anxious. Yeah, right, like he would be nervous. Bullshit.

"Nervous, Sasuke?" Kakashi eyes were bent in the shape of two upside down u's, giving the impression that he was smiling. No one really knew since he never took off his mask. Sasuke didn't bother to reply; he just fetched a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

Kakashi had been Sasuke's legal guardian ever since his parents and brother had died at sea. They were at a month long cruise in the Pacific Ocean. His father, Fugaku, was an established businessman and an extremely proud noble vampire. His mother, Mikoto, was in it for the money and the fame, only ever caring for her children when other people were watching. His brother, Itachi, being raised by the very same people, was being molded into the perfect heir for the family corporation. They were attending meeting with other companies, and Fugaku wanted Itachi to come with him to make acquaintance with the higher ranking executives. Sasuke, being thirteen at the time, was not brought along. His father did not care for him; Itachi was always the one they took pride in. He was handsome, clever as few and he had an eye for solving economical problems. Sasuke was just something to fall back on if something went wrong with Itachi's molding process.

Two weeks into the cruise, the machinists found a defect in one of the engines. It was sabotaged by a crew member holding a grudge towards the Uchiha family, though no one found out why. The engine had caught fire and soon after exploded; making the two other engines suffer the same fate. The passengers had been told to go to the main deck, which, unfortunately, was outside. There had been a lot of pushing and shoving, and before they knew it the Uchihas had found themselves on deck with the rest of the passengers. No one had noticed their screams as the ship had started to sink, causing the passengers to make much more of a ruckus.

Three weeks after their estimated return, the ship was found on the outskirts of Fiji. Sasuke had no other family, so the news that his parents and brother was missing broke him. No matter how much he hated them for not being the perfect family they portrayed, he still had some affection for them. A week later he found himself in the estate of one Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke didn't speak to him for two months, but after six months he had finally started to warm up to him. That was three years ago.

"What position were you given, anyway?"  
Kakashi eyed the raven over the top of his book. "What's with the sudden interest in me, Sasuke? Are you showing signs of life?" He continued to stare at Sasuke with mock disbelief.  
Sasuke just snorted into his drink before replying in an exasperated voice. "You know as well as I do that I'm as good as dead."  
Kakashi smiled at him. "Touché"  
Not knowing what to make of the loss of response, Sasuke let it go. He would tell him eventually anyway. Kakashi was the worst liar he had ever had the pleasure to meet.  
"When are we leaving?"  
"I'm leaving with the luggage in a few minutes. It's easier, and that way you can drive the bike yourself." Kakashi didn't look up from his Icha Icha book while saying this, knowing that he had just successfully plastered a triumphant smirk on the ravens face.  
"Hn."  
"I'll be living on campus with you, so the bike will be staying at the school." That just about swiped Sasuke's face clean.  
"What?" He growled. "Are you telling me that I will be living with you until I'm nineteen in that place? That is fucking three _years_!" Kakashi knew that Sasuke cared for him deep down inside, but he was a broody teenage vampire, and an Uchiha on top of that. The guy needed privacy.  
"Easy now, Sasuke. I will not be living with you in the lower levels. I have my own suite on ground level. You will have a roommate though."  
Sasuke groaned at the last sentence. "Fuck."

Kakashi smacked his book shut and stood from his chair. He went into the living room and returned with their suitcases.  
"You should head out in about five minutes. You know the directions. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm outta here." Sasuke caught the small flash of lightning before Kakashi vanished into the electricity lines with six pounds of luggage.

He sighed before getting to his feet. He needed to locate his helmet and keys before locking and leaving the house. He packed a duffel bag full of clothes before going into the hallway and finding his keychain and helmet on the floor.

Locking the door behind him, he strapped the bag to his back and straddled his black Kawasaki Ninja. He gave the house a last glance before driving out of the parkway and heading to his new home.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the principal warily. She looked to be around forty, though she dressed as if the was ten years younger. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied in to low ponytails at her back, her eyes were a stern hazel and her cleavage was way too big for his liking. Mind you, any cleavage at all was too much for the raven. On her desk was an elegant porcelain sake set, and a golden sign saying "Principal Tsunade".

"You will be handed your schedule by Kakashi. He has set up your classes himself, he told me you wouldn't mind. Neji will be showing you around. Now, shoo" Not wasting another second in the busty woman's office, Sasuke left to find this Neji guy.

He didn't have to search for long, when standing just outside her office was the serene beauty. He had long chocolate hair tied with a hair band at the end and a piercing white stare, with just a hint of lavender in it. There was no sign of a pupil, which made Sasuke all the more astonished by the appearance of the man. He was strong, yet slender, just like Sasuke, but was a good eight inches taller than him. He would have been more attractive, though, Sasuke thought, if he wasn't so _pretty_. He was a beauty, sure, but there was something effeminate about him that turned Sasuke off.

A deep melodious voice distracted him from his musing. "Uchiha." Sasuke looked up. "Neji Hyuuga. I'll be showing you around today. Pay attention, I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke glared at him, earning a smirk from the aloof Hyuuga.

* * *

With a curt nod, Sasuke parted with the Hyuuga and went in search for his room. He found Kakashi standing outside a door, baggage at his feet and an orange book in his grasp. Sasuke figured he was at the right place and walked at a leisurely pace, stopping a fare few metres before him. Kakashi looked over his book. "Yo!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the gesture and grunted his reply.

"I have you schedule. I figured I should wait for you before walking into your room, there's someone snoring in there. He kept moaning in his sleep."  
Sasuke looked at him, dumbstruck, or at least as dumbstruck as he could look. "Just how long did you stand there for, watching the guy sleep? I knew you were a pervert, Kakashi, but that is above and beyond what I would expect from you."  
"Maa, don't be mean. I gave the guy some privacy after about two minutes; I was trying to find something I could pin him on, if the opportunity would arise someday." He smirked before burrowing his head in his book again. "I'm gonna take off, bring your stuff in yourself."

Sasuke opened the door to find a heap of limbs and a ruffled brown head in one of the beds. He gave the bundle an amused smirk before walking over to him and blowing in his ear. He refrained himself before giving he guy a wet willy. He wasn't that much of an asshole. The brunette groaned low in his throat before rolling onto his back, scratching his cheek with elongated, pointy nails, leaving white marks in his skin that would soon vanish. He had a healthy tan, in sharp contrast to his own pale complexion. He had two fanglike, red tattoos adorning each cheek, making him look bestial. He was breathing with his mouth open, giving Sasuke a good view of pointed canines. Sasuke frowned in slight disgust of the sight. The guy was obviously not of his kind; his fangs were way too short. The raven wondered what the guy was doing down in the lower levels. There was a slight possibility that he was his roommate, though he doubted it. He hadn't gotten any cue about the form his roommate would come in, so all he could do was hope that this was a horrible misunderstanding, because he was _not_ living with that …thing, for three years.

Sasuke walked over to the other bed and sat down, patiently waiting for the heap on the other side of the room to give the telltale sign of a person waking up. The cringing of the brunette's nose did not go unnoticed by the raven. He leaned forward in his place on the bed and put his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands together and hanging them between his knees. Two calloused, tan hands came up to an equally tan face to rub the lingering sleep out of tired eyes. He groaned a second time and sat up in the bed. Sasuke looked at the figure with a smirk on his lips; He clearly hadn't noticed another presence in the room yet, which in itself was far too entertaining to ruin by making himself known.

The brunette snapped his head in Sasuke's general direction so fast he thought it would take a 360. He narrowed his eyes and snarled at him, baring his fangs. "Who are you?" His voice was thick with malice. Sasuke glared back with double ferocity, making the furrows between the brunette's eyebrows lessen.  
"I would ask you the same, pooch, if I thought I'd get a decent answer" His tone was low, steady and laced with controlled power.  
"Shit, man, calm the fuck down. No need to resort to insults at once. Shit" he held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "Uzumaki's gonna be thrilled to find out his roommate is a dick."  
Sasuke's frown loosened into a mildly confused glare, not bothering to make a retort to the crude remark. "You're not my roommate?" The pooch shook his head slowly, eyeing the other warily, much like a hound assessing a potentially dangerous situation. "Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke was now successfully confused.  
"This is Uzumaki's bunk. My roommate kicked me out of the room, 'said something about me snoring like I had asthma. So, I made my way down here to sleep. I thought he would come and wake me up before you came, though." Sasuke's face had slowly changed to his normal neutral expression during the others rant. "Uzumaki's probably not coming down until tonight, so you'll be able to make yourself comfortable without him yapping your head off." He gave Sasuke a lopsided grin which made him look all the more feral. "Hm, judging by the way you're looking at me, you're pretty much fed up. Suck it up, kitten; I'm here for another two years anyway." He mumbled an "At least" before continuing, making Sasuke smirk wickedly. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way. You'll probably be in one of my classes. See you around tough guy."

Now positively pissed at being called a kitten and at Kiba's cheeky attitude, Sasuke began unpacking his luggage, starting with the duffel bag. Whilst unpacking, Sasuke started wondering what his roommate was like. He got the impression that this Uzumaki fellow was talkative, which was scary enough in itself. One could only hope he didn't have an obnoxiously loud voice as well. If the guy would keep his talking to a minimum around him, Sasuke would refrain from forcing the guy's face to make acquaintance with his knuckles. It would be bearable, though, if the guy was his type. He would be able to shut him out with his music, but still have a nice view. There wasn't like there was anything else to look at beneath the ground.

Looking at the room thoroughly for the first time, he noticed that it had a rather comfy atmosphere. Deep earthly tones adorned the walls and ceiling, and the furniture was a deep mahogany colour. This made him pleasantly surprised, as he was rather prone to black himself. No matter how much of a rainbow his sexuality made him, he didn't exploit it with prominent colours. Besides, black matched his broody attitude in addition to his way of life. The only colour he wore was a tattoo he had in the nape of his neck, on perfect display; The Uchiha clan symbol. But, instead of the original red, he had the seven colours of the rainbow. He had also modified the handle of the fan, having a white line cross it horizontally.

Deeming himself finished with his task, Sasuke went exploring. On the outside the school building had looked like any other school, minus any outdoors facilities, giving the building the welcoming feeling you normally got when standing outside of a mental ward. Due to classes starting just passed sundown, and the weather never being comfortably hot in Dublin at night-time, the sports facilities were indoors.

The inside of the school was strategically composed. There were four stories; two below and two above ground. The bottom floor was the vampires' den, housing the students and teachers, as well as the teachers' offices. The second floor was the other student's and teacher's dormitory. The ground level floor was divided in two, one part being a gigantic gym, whilst the other part contained lecture halls built in levels for science classes. The top floor housed the rest of the classrooms, as well as Tsunade's and Kakashi's suites.

Sasuke, being bored and somewhat tired, strode back to his room and went to bed. The only though present in his mind was that this was most probably his last day in three years that he would sleep alone in a room. It better be a damn good one for it to be worth it. Somehow he doubted that.

* * *

Damn, this is scary! Hope you liked it, it not, tell me what you did not like. Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed. Any rewievs badmouthing the theme of the fic wil be loathed. Short rewievs are welcomed, they at least tell me that you read the chapter.

I write for my own pleasure, wanna share it? ^_^ 3

R&R! for blissful first-time writers :D

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah I got ONE review! WHOOOOOT! :D Thank you very much **Amaru Tanashi** for you sweet words!

The same warnings and disclaimer as the last chapter goes for this one too. This includes some hotness. In very, _very_ small amounts. Though it's still there *sweatdrop*

* * *

Failing to quell a huge yawn, Sasuke slowly rolled over. He didn't want to have a repeat of yesterdays morning. Even though the bruises he got the day before was gone by now, a vampire's privilege, it had hurt, and avoiding pain was fairly high on his to do-list. Anyway, the reason he had woken from his slumber was a faraway, rhythmical buzzing sound. He inwardly cursed the entity that created cell phones and proceeded to almost blindly search for the thing, having forgotten to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

After about fifteen seconds, which felt like three minutes, mind you, Sasuke had located the buzzing. He pulled out what he though to be a phone from beneath a horrid orange t-shirt, and chucked it with all the force he would manage at the opposite wall. The buzzing stopped and he let out an appreciative sigh. 'What idiot leaves their phone behind when they go out; doesn't that just neglect its purpose?'

Picking up his own phone and reading the time, he found out that he had only slept for six hours. So much for one night of decent sleep, the sun wasn't even down yet. Continuing his musing, something struck him as odd: if the sun wasn't down, and his roommate wasn't here, there was a good chance that he was outside. If he was outside he would scorch and wither, leaving Sasuke with an empty room.

Feeling suddenly happier about the whole roommate business, he went over to his drawer to pull out some clothes. Sasuke had never been able to go back to sleep once he had woken up, so he figured he would finish exploring the lower levels. Maybe he would find some food as well. The effort it took for him to wake up had made him hungry.

Sasuke walked about in the lower levels, finding nothing that drew his attention. He idly wondered where everybody was, before suddenly remembering that he was in the lower levels, and that everybody else was asleep. He was fairly pissed at not being able to sleep decently himself, and wondered if he should make a ruckus, just to wake everyone up. His inner bastard was lethargic, though, and never came about without feeding.

A shill sound carried along the corridor he was walking in, and not two minutes later the muffled sound of heavy feet being dragged across carpeted floor met him. A girl with ruffled pink hair and dull green eyes walked towards him. She didn't seem to have noticed him, something that seemed to be a have become a trend. Green eyes met bored charcoal ones as the girl finally looked up from the floor. Her eyes widened and a surprised shriek emitted from her before she blushed furiously and began straightening her clothes.

Sasuke frowned at her blushing state. He hated it when girls swooned after seeing him. Sasuke had always had a horde of girls and a fair few guys tailing him. The guys were easy enough to get rid of; just seduce their straight best friend and they immediately hate you. He didn't bother scaring away the good looking ones though; being eyed by a pretty face never failed to amuse him, they didn't have a chance anyway. The girls were a completely different story. No matter how cold he was, they stuck around. He would bare his fangs and sneer at them, insult them, ignore them, yell at them, but noting seemed to work. If he told them he was gay, they would call him shy. Even when he shoved them his tattoo they would not be deterred. He came to the conclusion that they were brainless imbeciles.

"Um, hi." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "I'm Sakura Haruno, you're the new guy right?" Sakura seemed to have found a new source of confidence. "Want me to show you around?"  
"No." Sasuke visibly flinched when Sakura latched herself onto one of his arms and giggled.  
"You don't have to be _shy_. You're probably hungry, right? We can sit down at the cafeteria and you can tell me all about yourself …sorry, I didn't catch you name?"  
"I didn't tell you." _Jeez, will you shut up. _  
"Well, what is it then?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, making her look like a stubborn three-year-old.  
_None of you fucking business, that's what._ It took a lot of willpower not to lash out at her, but he managed. Still, it wasn't a welcoming tone he answered her in. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The silence hung like a heavy blanket over the table Sasuke and Sakura occupied. Sakura had just finished her bottle of AB, when loud laughter could be heard outside the cafeteria. The brunette Sasuke recognised as Kiba spotted him. "Hey, new guy! Guess who I found moping in your room." That caught his attention. If some blockhead had been snooping around in his stuff, there would be blood shed. He was very possessive about everything he held dear; his stuff being one of those things.  
"New guy, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, meet?"  
"Sasuke, get your ass over here!" Kakashi sounded strangled, and when Sasuke turned around, he saw his guardian being squeezed half to death by a green monstrosity. Slightly worried he made his way over to him, only sparing a chipped "Hn" as a reply to Kiba's question.

"… Sasuke, obviously." Kiba stared after Sasuke, slightly bewildered at the abrupt departure. "There goes your companion for the next two years, dude. I _told_ you he was a dick, didn't even spare you a glance, he did."  
"Can't wait to get acquainted", Naruto said, a gigantic grin plastered across his face.  
"Good luck, you're gonna need it. He snapped at me the moment I spoke to him. I think you need something more than charm with this one, Naruto."  
"Nah, my charm has never failed me. It took me only two _minutes_ with you, remember?" Kiba snorted at his confidence.  
"That's just 'cause I'm awesome like that. This guy has the social skills of a cardboard box."

Sakura went unnoticed as the two boys left to fill their stomachs with whatever was today's special.

"Gai." Nothing.  
"_Gai._" Still nothing.  
"GAI!" Sasuke showed signs of concern when Kakashi's eyes stared to roll back into his scull. _Shit!_  
"GAI MAITO!" The green clad beast dropped Kakashi to the floor and looked over at Sasuke.  
"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't think you would be arriving today", Gai boomed. "I felt a shift in the youthful aura surrounding the school and though 'my, oh my, have my eternal rival finally come?' I could not help but seek him out, and with the help of springtime and his youthful aura, I found him here!"  
Gai looked positively thrilled with himself. Sasuke cringed and aimed an icy glare at him.  
"What did I tell you Gai? _Look_ at him; he's barely breathing." Gai shrank noticeably and looked down at Sasuke with sullen eyes, his posture defeated. "Take him to the hospital wing and get him fixed, pronto!"

Gai didn't dare argue with Sasuke when he was this angry. He had done so before, and he had been bitten deep in his forearm by a ferocious bundle of black-haired anger. With one final shout of "May the springtime of youth be with you and guide you on your way to find true love!", Gai was out the door with an unconscious Kakashi haphazardly slung over his right shoulder, his head bobbing with each leap of Gai's feet.

Sasuke sighed at Gai's antics, he always felt drained after an encounter with him. The raven had an abrupt feeling of drowsiness, and decided that he had enough time to get some sleep before his classes began. He walked back to his room in a casual pace, combing a hand through his hair.

Looking through his schedule, he found out that his first class started in thirty minutes. He didn't trust his ability to wake up without Kakashi shouting at him, so he sat the alarm on his phone - Sasuke _really_ didn't want to be late for his first class.

Sasuke stood outside a door with a sing saying "Languages" on it. He wondered briefly what his teacher was like - if he was anything like Gai he would turn on his heel and run for it. Gai hadn't given him a hug previously, and the next time he saw him, he would be worse off than Kakashi had been. Gai had little to no short term memory, so their earlier encounter would be almost lost to him, and he would have forgotten just how pissed Sasuke was at him.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to find a gentle looking brunette with a handsome face looking at him with caring brown eyes. The man had a horizontal scar across his nose and his nearly black hair tied in a high ponytail, some strands of hair hung loose, framing his face.  
"You're Sasuke, right? I'm Iruka Umino. Kakashi told me you would be joining us today."  
_Aah, so _this _is the other reason. Kakashi did mention a "cute little dolphin". _

Kakashi hadn't told Sasuke his reason for applying to his current job, other than saying that the pay was good. He had, however, muttered something about adorable dolphins in his sleep. When Sasuke had confronted him about it the next day, Kakashi had blushed slightly and stuttered something indistinguishable, much to Sasuke's delight.

"Yes. I heard about you from Kakashi as well." The scar across Iruka's nose got a pretty rose colour at this and he averted his gaze.  
"So, eh, care to join me in class? The others are probably waiting for us." And with that Iruka opened the door to the classroom and walked in, Sasuke in his wake.

The classroom was like any other except for the sitting arrangement. A blackboard hung on the wall behind an old looking desk littered with pencils and notebooks, and the walls had shelves upon shelves of books in languages Sasuke hadn't even heard of. Sasuke wondered what the hell Iruka needed all those books for, and if he had _read_ them all. The other students were already seated in a horseshoe shape, facing the teacher's desk. An empty seat between who he remembered to be Neji Hyuuga and a guy with a huge hoodie and aviator glasses was the only one empty.

"'Morning, Iruka!"  
"Good morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Iruka had always had a soft spot for Naruto, but, then again he was much more of a father figure to the boy than he was a teacher.  
"Always", he said, a grin adorning his face. Iruka smiled warmly at him before addressing the rest of the class.  
"Good morning, class. We have a new student joining us today." Sakura batted her eyelashes in Sasuke's direction, believing she was alluring. Sasuke scoffed at her and proceeded to stare blankly at all the bookshelves at the back of the room. "Well then, Sasuke. Why don't you introduce yourself? You know, your name, ability, nationality, hobbies, stuff like that." The tone Iruka spoke in was casual, but stern, leaving no room for argument. Sasuke shrugged and turned towards the rest of the class.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, noble, Japanese. I don't really have any hobbies, but I like reading and music." He spoke in a monotonous, bored voice, shoving just how much he enjoyed being there.

"Wow, Japanese, huh? I don't hear an accent," Iruka said in a puzzled voice.  
"I was raised in London for most of my life."  
"_Ah_. Do you know any Japanese?"  
"Some, though most of it is forgotten." Sasuke frowned slightly - he was proud of his Japanese heritage.  
"Would you like to learn?" Enthusiasm shone in Iruka's eyes. He shrugged.  
"Sure."

Sakura raised her hand high in the air. "Iruka? Should we introduce ourselves too? That way it's easier for Sasuke to make friends." Iruka smiled at her, albeit slightly annoyed.  
"Yes, Sakura. I was just getting to that." Sasuke smirked evilly at her and inwardly snickered.  
"As Sakura so kindly reminded me," His left eye twitched slightly as he glanced at Sakura from his peripheral vision, "we should all introduce ourselves. Why don't you start, Kiba?"

"I don't know if you remember my name, being a dick and all (language, Kiba!), so I'll start over again. Name's Kiba Inuzuka, I'm from the states and I'm a bestiamorph." Sasuke looked slightly confused as Iruka interrupted him.  
"_Elaborate_, Kiba."  
"Oh, yeah, you probably don't know. By bestiamorph I mean that I can change into a dog at will. Cool, eh?" Kiba grinned at him, a fang digging into his bottom lip. Sasuke just shrugged at the brunette, and shifted his gaze to the blonde sitting next to him. Said person smiled widely at him, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the guy was _hot_.

He had jaw-length, unruly, honey coloured hair. His bangs came into slightly tilted eyes, the colour of them so blue they rivalled the sky. His skin had what looked like a natural caramel coloured tan, and from what he could see of him, he had more muscle that Sasuke. The blonde also had a fair share of piercings – Two rings in his right lobe, an industrial in his left ear, a septum piercing and a ring at the left side of his bottom lip. He also had what seemed to be a green and black Chinese dragon coiling itself around his right arm, starting at his wrist and continuing up his forearm, teasing him by hiding behind the very same t-shirt from his encounter with the buzzing phone, and ending with a tail stretching up his neck, stopping just below his ear.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice that he was staring, but Naruto sure did and started snapping his fingers in the line of his gaze. "Hey, Uchiha! Oi! Welcome back, was the scenery nice?" Sasuke didn't pick up on the double meaning. He blinked his eyes once. Twice. Thrice. "Um, what?" Sasuke looked slightly bewildered. Naruto though he looked cute. "You went fishing for a moment, there."_  
Oh, fuck – I was staring, wasn't I? Way to go, dipshit._  
"Are you okay, kid? D'you want to lay down for a bit? You _do_ look kinda pale, you know. Freakishly so, actually." Kiba stated in mock concern, though Iruka looked genuinely worried. He was about to protest when Iruka without warning cradled his face in his hands and searched it. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he placed am arm around Sasuke's shoulders and led him out the door, calling over his back to the rest of the class that he would return shortly, while simultaneously pushing a reluctant Sasuke out the door. He had totally forgotten to maintain his cool demeanour in all the hustle and bustle, and was quite frankly astonished that someone could be as brash as Kiba. He had called him a kid! A _kid_, for crying out loud! If the pooch as much as _breathed_ too close to him, he would rip his head off with tweezers, starting with his hair, one strand at a time.

Sasuke left the infirmary after saying goodbye to Haku, the petite school nurse with the long black hair and angelic face. When Sasuke had addressed him as ma'am, he had gotten a giggle in return. Sasuke had frowned slightly, but when Haku had told him that he was a man, he'd had the decency to blush slightly and utter a polite apology.

He didn't know why he has sent there, anyway. He was naturally pale, like his family had been, and the whole 'living dead' deal he had going made him nearly glow in the dark. If anything, he should have been sent there for looking a little flushed and bothered, not sickly pale. He _had_ told Iruka that he was a noble, but maybe it was too vague for him to understand what that meant. Or maybe he was just plain stupid. Not bothering to dwell any further on that, Sasuke briskly walked to his next class.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't even heard what the sex-on-legs blonde's _name_ was!  
_GOD, it would be nice if he was my roommate. I would tap that any day, anywhere, however the hell he'd want._

Even though it didn't show on his face, Sasuke was seething with repressed anger when he walked into the next class.

A brown haired man stood leaning against the blackboard looking insanely bored. He had a nasty looking scar going from his left cheek, continuing down his neck and disappearing under his shirt. He looked lost in thought, and had a sullen, almost sad look on his face.

He spoke up. "Good, err – night, everyone," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Mythological History. My name is Raido Namiashi, and you'll be stuck with me for two years." He paused before speaking again, this time in a sterner manner. "I may seem lax to you, but attendance will be taken. If you miss five classes, you'll get a warning. Miss five more and you'll fail, no matter how good your grades are." Sasuke thought that was really harsh, but who was he to complain; he wouldn't dream of skipping this class. Mythological History was the subject he had been the most interested in when Kakashi had shown him what classes the school offered, seeing as he had been rather isolated from the rest of the world. He wasn't much of a talker, not at all, but he had been homeschooled by Kakashi since for ever. The guy was some kind of a child genius, or whatever, but he had never shown any particular interest in history. All in all, Sasuke knew squat about his own race, or anyone else's for that matter.

"One more thing before we start class, folks. A man with shoulder length light brown hair and about yay tall" His hand motioned only a tad higher than himself "will quite often suddenly appear and try to molest me in the middle of class. He's my lover. Please refrain from killing him or hurting him in any way. Even though it looks like it, he's not trying to murder me, but he will most probably try to drag me out of the room for a quickie. If he succeeds, just let me go, he's already won." A knowing  
smirk crept onto his face. "_Anyway_. There was a mix-up with the order for you books, so you're free to bail. No attendance is taken."

A man with shoulder length light brown hair and a toothpick in the corner of his mouth was suddenly standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Raido's torso and pulled him to his chest as he started to rain kisses on his neck. Raido let out a shallow breath and craned his neck, giving the assaulter something more to work on. "_Now_" Raido said, his voice husky and his jeans straining. The students scurried out of the room faster than he would have thought, and he told Sasuke to close the door since he was the last one out.

He hadn't seen any reason to hurry; the display wasn't too shabby at all. In fact, he would say the two of them looked absolutely sizzling standing there. He turned to smirk at them before shutting the door behind him. Raido caught a glimpse of his neck and chuckled, having noticed the tattoo he had. _Naruto's gonna love me_, he thought as a hand slid underneath his shirt to  
play with his nipples.

* * *

Introducing Genma! As if you didn't guess it already. Pfft.

R&R to make me a happy author! I could use some sugar, 'cause I have a bitchy cold and a pollen allergy. NOT a good combination. My nostrils are malfunctioning.

So gimme some lovin'! :D

Ja, ne!


	3. Chapter 3

New chappie :D a week opver due :[]

I know, i know I'M BAAAAAD! D': *stabstabstab*

But, this chapter is longer than the other two :P And it was a BITCH to write!

The same warnings and disclaimers as before are still valid.

* * *

Waves of rage could be seen pulsing in steady streams off of Sasuke where he and a rambunctious blonde were seated at a table in the cafeteria.  
"Don't be mad, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, "I was just waking you up". His lips twisted in a shy little smile before it was wiped clean off his face as Sasuke glared daggers at him.  
"In what household is it normal to drag people off their beds _by their __**feet**_ as a method of waking them up?" Naruto cringed at the malice in the raven's voice and a few heads turned to locate the person yelling, Kiba being one of them.

He took in the covering form of Naruto and, being the caring man that he was, went to his rescue after loading his plate with meat.

He walked languidly over to their table before plopping down beside Naruto and starting on his steak. He turned his head towards him. "Ah eed you 'o?"  
"That's repulsive"  
"I would have to agree with the ice queen on that. You're deprived of common manners, son."  
"Why, _yes_, dad. You were the one who raised me." Kiba snickered at his own wittiness. "I'm here on a more important matter, though."  
"What could be more important than your upbringing? You're clearly lacking in most areas." Sasuke's snide remark set off something in Kiba, not unlike it would have done to Naruto if it was aimed at him. It didn't, however, because it wasn't, and that made Kiba's reaction just that much more fun to witness.

"Fuck you, Uchiha. Who invited you anyway?" Kiba pointed an accusatory fork at him. He _really_ didn't like the raven-haired prick.  
"You were the one who came over here sputtering incomprehensible nonsense with your mouth full of food." He smirked victoriously when Kiba flailed his arms above his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." He tried to glare at Sasuke, but to no avail – it seemed to roll off him like everything on Teflon. Either that or he just absorbed it, feeding his ever-present bastard attitude. "So, Naruto," He turned his head to the right where Naruto was looking at him in mild interest and poorly concealed amusement "What did you do to him?"  
"Who?" Naruto was confused. It was far too soon for him to have done anything wrong already.  
"Damn it, _Sasuke_ of course." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The popsicle he has up his ass if further in than it was yesterday, and I'm guessing it has everything to do with you."  
"I just woke him up is all." If the growl that came from the Uchiha was anything to go by, the blonde had done more than that. "Okay, fine! Maybe I was a little unorthodox."  
"_Spill_, man!" And thus, Naruto told him in excruciating detail how he had gotten the raven out of bed.

Naruto had woken up, as usual, at about sundown. He did this every day of the week for the whole year, without fail. It was as if he had an internal alarm clock. He would even accommodate when the days got longer. Talk about being in tune with the seasons.

Not being able to get more sleep even if he wanted to, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He was glad that the rooms had their own bathroom; he didn't want to walk out of his room looking like he did at the moment. He slipped out of his boxer briefs and climbed into the shower, turning the water on to scorching and letting his head fall forwards to hit the wall, hot water  
stinging his neck. After about three minutes he started to wake up properly and turned the heat down to a tolerable level, before starting to scrub himself with a washcloth. After washing his hair and rinsing off lingering soap residue he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put the towel around his waist and started rubbing his head furiously with another one, slinging it around his neck afterwards. After brushing his teeth thoroughly and gurgling some water, he walked back into the room to get dressed. That was when he noticed that the other person living in the room with him was not up. This was a bad thing because their class started in twenty minutes.

Naruto wasn't one to be mean and let Sasuke sleep his way through the night like common people. No, Sasuke was going to get his cute little ass out of bed this instant or all hell was going to break loose. Oh, how right he was.

Not knowing the consequences his actions would have, he tip-toed over to the side of the raven's bed. This was rather weird seeing as his purpose was to wake Sasuke up, not sneak up on him like a cartoon detective. He eventually reached what was the head of said raven, and not an electrocuted duck – to which it bore a frightening resemblance. His right hand reached out to pull down the covers that were tucked firmly under his chin and he stood there for a moment, silently watching the sleeping beauty while he breathed slowly, peacefully, through his mouth. A wet patch had formed on his pillow where clear drool had collected, and Naruto nearly cooed aloud at the sight – he was just too adorable.

Blinking rapidly to get his head where it was supposed to be he got to his task. He shook Sasuke by his left shoulder, believing him to be a light sleeper for some reason. It became clear that he was wrong, when after five minutes and a lot of effort all he had managed to do was remove Sasuke's covers completely and make him shiver. There was nothing else to do than to wake him up the good old fashioned way. If he didn't wake up when urged, he would have to wake him up by force.

He stomped to the end of the bed, not bothering to be light on his feet anymore, grabbed Sasuke's ankles and pulled, making him stretch his legs from a foetal position. The raven whimpered and tried to curl into himself again, but Naruto would have none of it. With only twelve minutes to class, he had to get him up this instant.

He hoisted Sasuke's feet a few inches above the bed, steered them to the side so the feet hung over the edge, and then continued to drag him unceremoniously off the mattress.

With a loud thud and an even louder yelp Sasuke was awake. He groaned loudly and clutched the back of his head with his hands as it throbbed. Slowly and gingerly he sat up and looked around in the room for the source of his sudden awakening.

His eyes found Naruto's and all of a sudden the room turned from warm and comfy to glacial and biting. The vehement fury in the raven's eyes made him wince, and he got ready for the angry outburst. It never came. Instead, the pissed raven stiffly raised himself on his feet, bowing his head in the process. He stood rigid and towering in the room, making Naruto look like pawn in comparison.

That in itself was an achievement, since the blonde was six inches taller than him, but now seemed to be covering in the shadow of a seemingly two metre high beast who wanted to maim his soul.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at Naruto, his expression maniacal.

_FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! _

He couldn't think properly. It was as if he was being hunted by a ferocious killer, and in a sense he was. He just hoped Sasuke had enough control not to kill him. Somehow, he didn't feel very lucky.

The noble's voice was raw and low, but instead of it being thick with sleep, it was fierce and dominant – as if his inhuman strength was seeping out through the clenched teeth. Naruto laughed nervously.

"_Naruto"_

_Oh, fuck._ If that wasn't a sign that read: "RUN! RUUUUUN!" he didn't know what was.

Kiba had started giggling when Naruto mentioned Sasuke drooling, but he was nearly wetting himself at the end of Naruto's rant.

"Shit, Naruto you dumb fuck." He was gasping for air between spurts of laughter, and barely managed to get the sentence out before bursting out in a new fit.

"What? You're supposed to feel sorry for me!" Naruto was outraged! What kind of a best friend laughs at one's misery?

"No, no, not that - him." He gestured towards Sasuke, who looked ready to kill. "You're dead meat."

Sasuke sat rigid in his seat, his eyes covered by bangs so black they looked blue. He rose graciously from his seat, tilting his chin up slightly before looking at Naruto blankly. "Please excuse my blunt departure; I'm going to speak to Kakashi." He turned on his heal and walked away. Any person who knew Sasuke would have noticed how strained and stiff his stride was. Seeing as no one _did_ know him, he was left to himself as he crossed the floor to get to the canteen doors.

"Awkwaaaaard," Kiba sing-songed. "I thought he was gonna maul you…"

Naruto sounded concerned, "Yeah, what was _that_ all about? He went all 'corporate' all of a sudden."

"Nah, dude's probably a schiz."(1) Kiba wasn't too bothered about Sasuke's behaviour, but Naruto was a little puzzled. He had changed attitude way too fast for it to be fine, not to say _normal_. Maybe he _was_ schizophrenic?

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi's desk, fists clenched and fangs elongated.

"What do you _mean_ I can't get a room change?" His voice was thick with malice and promises of a slow and painful death, but Kakashi couldn't be bothered by that. He had been victim to Sasuke's rage and 'my-life-is-hell'-attitude for far too long for it to affect him. You _could_ say he was immune.

He sighed. What could the blonde lump of muscle possibly have done to get such a reaction out of him? He had only ever been this infuriated when Kakashi had crashed his Jaguar. The only word he had gotten out of him for three full weeks was "hn" if that even classified as one. Kakashi failed to see why the boy had been so mad at him, he positively _shat_ money!

"Sasuke, sweetheart," Kakashi couldn't help himself; he was just too fun to tease. "You will not get a new room just because the blonde pretty-boy you like hurt you ego."

"I do not like him, _buddy_," The way he emphasised the word told him just how much he detested being called sweetheart. Kakashi choked on his own laughter; it had always been one of his favourite pastimes biting the young Uchihas tail, and after three years it hadn't lost its touch. "And what the hell has my ego anything to do with this?"

"I know you, and you would not have come up here to ask _me_ a _favour," _he laughed, "if your humongous ego hadn't been hurt. So, come on, what did he do to you?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because you're not going anywhere before you tell me, and I know how much you like spending time with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before turning into a glacial glare directed at Kakashi. Despite his abrupt urge to just hit the man and flee, he sat down in the elegant leather sofa alongside one of the office walls. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked just above the silver haired man's head, trying his best not to make eye contact. He could swear that the man had some sort of a sixth sense – he never failed to see when Sasuke was lying, and he _would_ be lying if be said it didn't scare him a little. Kakashi would love to find out he had that effect on him.

"Sasukeeeee, what did he dooo?" Sasuke knew that Kakashi was trying to agitate him enough to spill the whole story, but he would not give him that pleasure. It wasn't helping either, because his anger was quickly deflating, leaving him tired and grumpy.

"He woke me up."

"How?"

"He dragged me out of the bed and onto the floor."

"Did he, now?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"How did he react?"

"Ran."

"Oh." What a weird reaction, Kakashi thought. "What else?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

Kakashi nearly rolled his eyes at him – he was being so childish, pretending not to understand just to stir him, that brat. "You are a bastard by nature, Sasuke. Seeing him flee would have given you an ego boost; not deflated it."

Sasuke inwardly cursed; there was no getting out of this one. _One day,_ _I'm going to kill him_. "He told his friend."

"Ah. That didn't sit well with you, I presume?" Sasuke growled deep in his throat in response. Kakashi smiled, or what seemed to be a smile. You could never know with that mask of his.

He sighed. "You can go, Sasuke, but you will stay in the same room as him." Sasuke was about to say something. "_And_, you will attend the classes you have with him." He opened his mouth, "No," but clamped his teeth together with a resounding clack.

He would have to speed up his plan about killing the man. Insanity would catch up with him at twenty with the speed Kakashi was going on.

The steaming Uchiha rose from his seat and left, slamming the door harshly behind him. That meeting couldn't have gone more wrong according to him. Not only did Kakashi manage to piss him off thoroughly, but he would have to spend two years with the most idiotic, drop dead gorgeous blonde ever. Someone out there loved to hate him, and inside the office Kakashi was humming pleasantly to himself.

Naruto was lying on his back on the bed listening to music, and singing rather loudly to himself. Although he wasn't the best singer, the other occupants of the school were well used to it. The week wasn't complete if Naruto hadn't been heard singing false falsetto at the very least four times.

It was in the middle of the instrumental part of 'Dear God' by Avenged Sevenfold that Sasuke walked in to find the blonde enthusiastically slapping his thighs and singing along to the beat. He wrinkled his nose at the disturbing image and walked with his head held high over to his side of the room, opened his suitcase and took out a worn book. Despite the state the book was in it looked relatively new; there were no tears or colour fading on it, but it looked as if it had been thoroughly read. The pages were faintly curled and yellow on the edges, and the brim was worn from handling.

The song ended with the fading slaps from Naruto accompanying the fading music. He looked up to find Sasuke sitting cross-legged on the bed immersed in a book. He turned off the music blasting from the speakers and sat down at the edge of the bed, nervously twirling with his fingers.

"Hey, Sasuke." He looked up from his fingers, expecting a response, but he didn't get any recognition at all. "I, err… Are you mad at me?" Sasuke paid him no mind. "Seriously, Sasuke, answer me won't ya." Sasuke didn't as much as bat an eyelash at him. _What the hell?_

Naruto wasn't a person to take ignorant bastards lightly, so he stood up and walked the three steps over to Sasuke. He stopped right in front of him and bent down, now at eye level with him. "Sasuke." The raven still didn't acknowledge his presence, but instead calmly turned the page of his book. Naruto was starting to get mildly irritated. He was often ignored when he started to chatter like there was no tomorrow, but being ignored when he was trying to have a decent conversation - that was just about the most annoying thing he knew of. _If that's what you're going to be like, then two can play this game._

He leaned closer to Sasuke, their noses nearly touching, and spoke in his normal voice - which was too high to be considered medically safe to be in as close proximity of as Sasuke was at the moment. "What're you readin'?" While most people would fall over at the sheer volume of the blonde's voice, he didn't as much as shift. Naruto snatched the book out of Sasuke's hands and read the title. "Douglas Adams." He grinned. "I never pegged you as the type to read hilarious science fiction-ish books."

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, before letting it out through his mouth rapidly. He stood, pushing Naruto back in the process, but not bothering to care, and walked out of the door. Left in the room stood a baffled blonde with a big blue book in his hand.

Sasuke sank to his knees as soon as he turned a corner. That had been way more difficult than in the stimulation in his head. If he hadn't walked out of the room at that point, he most likely would have buckled under the pressure. It had taken _a lot_ of willpower not to flinch and punch the idiot in the jaw when he had dropped down over him so suddenly.

When Naruto had first talked to him inside the room, he had been arrogantly proud to find that his ignoring abilities were still above average. But he found that the more the blonde had talked, the more his resolve had weakened. What was it about the blonde that made him waver and stir up his pace?

The bell rang, and Sasuke made his way up to the chemistry lab. Figuring the blonde moron probably was still inside their room, he went to class without his books. He didn't want to go in there just to have his pride beaten to pulp when he responded to his persistent nagging. Yes, he would respond. Naruto was just tenacious like that.

Sasuke sat on his desk at the second row. Beside him sat, or rather lay a boy, his torso leaning fully on the desk with his head resting on his crossed forearms. He had nearly black brown hair held in a high spiky ponytail, and wore a fish-net shirt under an open button-down, dark green shirt. He also had his fair share of piercings. Sasuke was sceptic. Did everyone have piercings in this place? Maybe it was a requirement or something – the principal _had_ seemed odd.

The sleeping boy had a ring in each ear and silver barbells in his nipples, and while Sasuke looked him over he noticed how toned his chest and abdominal muscles were. It wasn't as if he could resist looking – the guy was a beauty from what he could see, and he was flaunting it openly the way he was dressing. Either he worked out a lot, or Gai was driving them _hard_.

The green clad monstrosity had always been extremely fit, not taking onto consideration that he was _human_. Even though Sasuke looked fairly toned, it came with the package when you were a vampire. He hadn't worked out regularly since he started being homeschooled.

His parents had thought that the 'society nowadays' was far too dangerous for their son, and took him out of school when he was ten. When they had died Kakashi had continued teaching him in private, not deeming Sasuke ready for society without some proper communication skills. If he thought he was bad _now_, there was no word for how much of a social retard he was before, even with his high social standing and the requirements that has.

Without as much as a warning, something went off in the corridor right outside the open door, and before anyone could even begin to _process_ what was happening, what looked like a bigger than normal grey wolf entered through the smoke. Just when Sasuke was starting to get over the initial shock from the blast, the wolf leapt up onto the teacher's desk and sat down. It stared sternly at the students with its big brown eyes, as if counting them, and then jumped off the desk again. It strode over to stand next to the door, where the smoke from what seemed to have been a bomb of some sort had began to drift away.

Two minutes passed and the wolf still stood next to the door, as if waiting for permission to sit. Sasuke eyed it curiously – What was the wolf doing here, anyway? Weren't they supposed to live in forests? It wasn't that he was afraid of it: he could fend off a wolf without being hurt to badly, but what intrigued him was that the wolf seemed bored, and the students seemed to be less than bothered about its presence.

He continued to ponder about this, and because of that he overlooked the fact that someone had sat down beside him. The person poked him hard in the ribs and grabbed his chin with strong fingers, turning his head towards the owner. It happened so fast that Sasuke didn't have time to react, but instead let out an indignant squeak, making him blush slightly from embarrassment. Naruto's nose was again mere centimetres from his, and blue eyes twinkling with mirth looked down at him, making him feel like his very soul was being inspected.

"I'm not gonna let you have the satisfaction of believing that you have me cornered, Uchiha." He grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing off most of his neatly aligned, pearly white teeth.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but blink stupidly. The boy in front of his truly was a marvel. He hadn't seen his face up close before, just because he was too stubborn to look up from his book.

Naruto had three, shallow whisker-like markings on his each cheek. At first glance they looked like scars, but on further inquiry they looked more like a part of his skin, almost like birthmarks. His lips, even though they were stretched across his face at the moment, were clearly plump, and had a ripe peach colour to them. His whole face was tan, like what Sasuke deemed his whole body to be, and he had a sprinkle of freckles over his nose and cheeks, making him look adorable despite clearly being manlier than Sasuke.

The thing about the blonde's face that caught Sasuke's full attention, however, was his eyes. He wasn't one to look deeply into other people's eyes on a regular basis, but he had _never_ encountered someone with as expressive eyes as him. They were a brilliant light blue colour, almost like the colour of the sky on a cloud-free summer day if you looked straight up on it, but even more luminous. They weren't a solid colour, but a charade of different shades, and they seemed so deep, somehow. It was as if he was looking directly into his mind, seeing young mischievousness, but also wisdom.

Naruto had removed his hand from his face, and was now holding Sasuke's gaze only. Sasuke blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance, and mentally started ripping his hair out. _What the… When did I become such a sap? "Cloud-free summer day"? And what was that bull crap about him being __**wise**__? Fuck! The idiot's an idiot, for crying out loud, and I need to stop talking to myself __(2)_

Naruto didn't know what was going on inside the raven's head, but it was damn funny seeing all those expressions fly across his face. Normally he was as open as Iruka was about his sex life, so he couldn't do anything but chuckle at how ridiculous Sasuke looked actually _showing_ emotions.

Even though he wasn't aware of what his face was doing at the moment, it seemed as if his stoic demeanor had stiffened his face to the extent that every face he made that wasn't a smirk or a superior raise of an eyebrow were tense and rusty. Like old machinery that hadn't been taken properly care of, and was now in desperate need of new parts or a full restoration.

A door slammed and Sasuke snapped his head toward the other side of the room, away from Naruto's victoriously grinning face. The wolf was walking towards the desk again, sneering at Naruto. He didn't seem too fazed by the potentially lethal beast, but instead scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, the stupid grin still plastered across his face.

Sasuke quelled the urge he had to look between the two like a common dog, but instead fastened his eyes on the gray canine. His eyes widened as big as he would consciously let them when the wolf transformed smoothly from its furry self to a woman, like it was a daily occurrence. It probably was.

The woman was taller than him and looked normally built, though she looked as if the would kick his ass like nobody's business. She wore a skirt that was far too short for it to follow protocol, and a fish-net shirt that, luckily, had smaller masks than the ponytailed guy beside him had. Not that he was displeased with _him. _She had a cute face, but the image was slightly destroyed by her hard brown eyes, the short hair, and the frown.

The woman looked at Sasuke and curved her lips in what she thought was a friendly smile, but instead came out somewhat frightening. She caught his astonished expression and set her foot on the desk, showing off more underwear than necessary, and put her elbow on her knee.

Sasuke snapped his head back and clenched his eyes shut, hoping desperately that the image wasn't burned into his cornea. He really didn't need to add nightmares to his already sleep deprived days.

"Something tells me you haven't seen a transformation before, pup." She tried to smile again, making Sasuke almost visibly flinch. "That also tells me that you're a newb." She put her leg down and he released a sigh, but soon regretted that when he found himself face to face with the woman. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm your chemistry teacher."

Sasuke cringed. If the way she was leaning forward and pressing her chest together with her upper arms was any indication, she thought he was a fine piece of man-meat. _Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW! I __**knew**__ there was a reason that I'm gay! Put them away, dammit!_

She saw the way his face was screwed up in displeasure and retreated. "Che, all the cute ones are gay…"

Anko walked back and sat down behind her desk, putting her head in one hand and gesturing for them to pick up their books with the other.

"She did that to me too - really freaked me out." Sasuke's eyes snapped open. _When did I close them?_ "Mind you, she tried harder on me. But I guess I'm not as obvious as you are, huh?"

Sasuke could nearly feel the smirk against his ear as Naruto caressed his neck where his tattoo was. He blindly found the exact spot and traced the outline with skill, making it seem like he had done it many times before. Sasuke didn't know what to think of that, so he didn't bother acknowledging him. Shocker.

He found it slightly disturbing that the gorgeous blonde knew it in such detail, though. When had he had the time to look at it properly? A bell sounded in the back of his head. _The fucker snuck a peek when I was sleeping! He… I-I'm, aaargh!_ It wasn't that big of a deal, really…

He gripped Naruto by the wrist and forced his hand away from his neck and into the unsuspecting blonde, who got firmly slapped in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You really have no perception of personal space do you?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto." The ponytailed boy lifted his head from the desk and looked at Naruto with adamant boredom. "Your friend here doesn't like you playing with his tattoo, and would like you to keep you fingers for yourself." Sasuke looked at him incredulously; wasn't he asleep up to now?

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly.

"Troublesome boy."

Sasuke was this far away from slamming his head into the flat surface so nicely presented in front of him. Naruto was far too personal for his taste, and the prospect on living with him for two years seemed close to impossible. He needed to get Naruto out of his room or, by God, he would dig a hole in the ground and live there.

* * *

1: Kiba can't talk properly. I have no idea why…

2: Poor Sasuke. He's losing his vocabulary…

Amaru's a sweetie for reviewing my two-shot that's currently a one-shot :/ :D 33

Aaaah, that's lame... T.T

Ja ne! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm dedicating the whole shebang to Amaru Tanashi! :D LOVE!

This came out so much faster than I thought... holy moly. Erm, not much to say really. Intruducing a few more people... like 2 peeps? T.T"

The same warnings and disclaimers as previous chapters are still valid.

* * *

It was Friday, he had a free period and the sky was cloud free. These were all three giant pluses in Sasuke Uchihas book. He was rather good at math, and was under the illusion that three pluses made a positive. How Naruto managed to take that positive and turn it negative was beyond him.

Sasuke was going to use his spare time just lying on a grass hill looking at the stars, letting his mind wander without really caring where it went. He had been looking forward to being alone for a whole ten minutes, when a certain annoying blonde announced that he would be joining him on his nightly stroll. Before he could say "leprechaun", he had been unceremoniously dragged off through the front doors and into the pitch black night of Dublin.

Naruto had led the franticly struggling Uchiha through the school grounds, and settled for his favourite spot on the backside of the school. Sasuke had turned to leave and find somewhere else to be, _far_ away from the blonde, when he was hugged tightly, lifted, and carried back to where Naruto had led him. Sasuke gave up – he didn't want to use any energy to try and escape when he would just be fetched by the persistent blonde again. That didn't mean he was going to talk to him.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto thought he was doing; he hadn't exactly been friendly towards him, but the blonde didn't seem fazed by his attitude at all. The raven was unsure of the reason why Naruto was making such a big deal out of getting to know him. He had enough friends not to need another one, and besides, Sasuke didn't make the best one. His arrogant, detached attitude normally pissed people off, but Naruto was determined to made acquaintance with him.

Sasuke could easily see that the blonde was well liked, and he could just as easily see why. Not only was Naruto easy on the eyes, but he had an easygoing nature. He had a strange mix of friends, as if he would take one person from each part of society and make a group where no one were the same, but everyone were friendly towards each other because of him. Take Gaara for example; a homicidal redhead with a severe personality disorder. If Naruto hadn't pulled him into his circle of friends, he would have never gotten anywhere near _anyone_, not to say have a conversation with them. That is if being talked to and answering in monosyllables were considered a proper conversation.

So, despite being bluntly despicable towards him, Sasuke found himself stargazing with Naruto, the most obnoxiously friendly person he had ever met. He had obviously not met Lee yet.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you know any constellations?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke from where he lay on the grass. Sasuke continued to stare at the sky for a few moments, making Naruto believe he was ignoring him again. He made a displeased noise and pouted. Sasuke caved. _Fuck not talking, I'm gonna have to eventually, anyway_.

"Not really, but there's always Ursa Major and Ursa Minor." He scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows, as if scanning his mind for information. Naruto looked dumbly at him, though Sasuke didn't see that with his head tilted upwards.

"You'll have to say that in English, dude. Me no speako genius."

"I figured as much." He didn't seem at all surprised by Naruto's comment, as if he had been waiting for him to say something of the sort. "It's Great Bear and Little Bear – most likely the most known constellations on the northern hemisphere."

Naruto frowned and deepened the pout from before. "Well, excuse me for not memorizing star charts. Fucking smartass." Naruto mumbled the last part, but Sasuke being Sasuke picked it up and fed it to his hungry ego.

Smirking, he replied: "its common knowledge, moron."

Naruto chose not to answer to that, but instead started a make-shift gardening session. At first he pulled one strand of grass at the time, but the more he plucked the more enthusiastic he got, and he was soon ripping out fistfuls of grass and dirt. When he had cleared his own outline and couldn't reach more grass without leaning too fat for comfort, he started sticking his fingers in the soil.

"What a nice hobby you have gotten yourself, there, moron." Sasuke was still refusing to turn his head in Naruto's direction. Said blonde was looking at him in genuine confusion.

"Why do you always call me a moron? I have a _name_, you know."

"I call 'em as I see them." Sasuke knew without looking that he had just successfully plastered a very fake hurtful expression on the moron's face. Naruto snickered, making Sasuke sigh shallowly and turn to look at him.

"I knew that already, but you don't see everything, bastard." Naruto looked at his index finger as in continued to prod at the earth without leaving holes. "I may be somewhat stupid academically, but I'm good with people."

The raven didn't bother to answer – he knew that the blonde had people skills. The two of them were complete opposites in that department: Sasuke was hopeless with people in general, and Naruto seemed like a magnet, making friends wherever he went. It was a trait the blonde had that Sasuke unconsciously found interesting, but he wouldn't share that information with anyone, and most certainly not himself.

Sasuke stared at the unknowing blonde as he continued to stab the dirt. "Why aren't there holes?"

"Huh?" The blonde stated dumbly.

"Your finger: why isn't it making holes in the ground?" Sasuke couldn't contain himself anymore. What in the world was this boy sitting in front of him?

"Oh, that. It's merging." He answered so nonchalantly that Sasuke nearly accepted it as a valid explanation. Nearly being the keyword, he dug further into this mystery.

"You can merge with the ground?"

"Yeah, among other things." Sasuke didn't know what to think, or say for that matter, so he went for the safest option.

"What _are_ you, moron?"

"…" _Stubborn idiot. _Sasuke had an abrupt urge to roll his eyes, but decided not to. Uchihas didn't roll their eyes.

"…_Naruto._"

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Naruto grinned widely, his eyes glinting oddly in the moonlight, making them seem steel gray.

He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but if Naruto avoided answering his question one more time, there was no knowing what Sasuke would do. "Answer the question, Naruto."

Naruto's grin widened impossibly, "I'm a child of Mother Earth."

Sasuke smirked. "What are you, a hippie?"

The moron laughed a clear laugh which pierced the cold night air, making Sasuke suddenly feel strangely warm. "Do I come off as one?" Sasuke was about to answer when Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, "Don't answer that…"

Sasuke chuckled deep in his throat, something that didn't pass Naruto by. His eyes widened slightly and he removed his hand from the raven's face, his eyes stuck on his face. His finger unconsciously went back to not making holes in the earth. He leaned on the hand, making it sink past his wrist into the ground.

"Are you going to bury yourself alive, moron?" Naruto's head shot in the general direction of his hand, and he laughed nervously as he pulled it out of the ground.

"Heh, sorry… I was a little lost in thought, there." Sasuke raised a silent eyebrow. "Where was I …OH!" The raven was caught by surprise by the sudden outburst, and had to steady himself on his hand not to topple over. "Cutting to the case; I'm an elemental demon."

"An elemental demon," Sasuke repeated, silently hinting to Naruto for him to elaborate further.

"Yeah, lemme explain. First, how long 'till next class?"

Sasuke checked his wristwatch. "About five minutes, why?"

Naruto's mouth made an "o". "Righty'o, then. You know what the four elements are, right?" Sasuke nodded his head in an affirmative. "Earth, wind, fire, water. That means that I can do shit that has something to do with them. Like you saw with the finger merging thing, I can do that with water and fire too. Not wind, it's kind of impossible to merge with the wind 'cause it's air." Sasuke leaned forward slightly to make sure he got everything the blonde said - he was talking so _fast. _"I can manipulate them too. Take earth for example, I'll show you."

Naruto let his hand hover a foot over the dirt he sat on, and without doing anything the earth below his hand began to stir. It spiralled upwards towards the middle of his palm, stopping a centimetre under it. The dirt broke off from the ground and started to spin, forming a perfect sphere. Naruto removed his hand and the dirt hung in midair like it was the most natural thing in the world for soil to do.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at it. What did you say when you were presented with something like that?

"I can do the same things with water as I can with earth. I can control fire and merge with it, but not create it. As for the wind, that's more complicated: I can't merge with it, but I can control it." Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Like, the wind _is_ there already, it's just moving air. I'll demonstrate. See that cloud?"

Sasuke looked in the direction Naruto was pointing, and spotted a cloud that had just obscured his view of the moon.

"Look at it closely."

Sasuke did. Nothing interesting happened for a few seconds, before, more rapid than normal wind speeds could do, the cloud floated past the moon and simply halted when the moon came into view again.

"See?" Sasuke continued to stare at the cloud. It was a strange thing that the normally so composed Uchiha was frequently seen staring blankly into the air when he was accompanied by Naruto. It was alarmingly out of character. But what was a guy to do when shit like _this _happened regularly?

Naruto chuckled at his expression, and decided to mess a little more with him. "Continue watching."

Sasuke hadn't even heard Naruto talking - he was so lost in his own thoughts. He was staring absentmindedly at the cloud when it suddenly dissolved into nothing, clearing the sky completely.

"You just disintegrated that cloud," Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sure did." Naruto looked at him. "We need to hurry, right?"

"Yeah."

"Take my hand." Naruto had gotten up from his crouching position on the dirt-patch.

"What?" _No. Way._ "Why?" Sasuke frowned and leaned slightly back. Naruto held out his hand, but Sasuke got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. He didn't need help getting up, thank you very much.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's back. The bastard had already started walking back to the school. "Sasuke, we need to hurry."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Stop being so stuck-up! I know a shortcut. What room are we in?"

"I don't know. I'm new here, remember?" Sasuke mentally facepalmed. (1)

Naruto sighed. Really, there was no way to communicate properly with the bastard. "Jesus… Want to tell me what class we have, then?"

"Geology."

"_Thank_ you." Naruto grabbed Sasuke tightly by the elbow, and when he was about to turn and tell him to _kindly_ keep his paws to himself, he saw brown and then classroom.

* * *

Naruto brushed him off while he got back to his senses. _What the hell was that?_

"Are you trying to assassinate me?" Sasuke was mortified. Whatever the fuck Naruto just did, if he even tried to _propose _doing it again, he would be drained. Hey, it was one way to get rid of your roommate.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "That's more of less what it feels like in the beginning. You'll get used to it."

"No. I don't care what "it" was, but there's no way in the deepest, darkest, most scorching pit of hell that I'm doing that again."

Naruto's hands were moving downwards in front of him, signalizing for Sasuke to calm. The fuck. Down. He had reason to believe that hysterical was a very un-Sasuke like state.

Since neither of them was talking, an eerie silence hung over the room. Naruto looked around to find people shaking their heads and Kiba looking at him amusedly with his head tilted to the side, looking much like the dog he was. He turned slowly toward Sasuke again, but there was no prissy bastard there. Though there _was_ a raven there, literally.

The impatient clicking of a bill could be heard in the otherwise silent classroom, and a 1.5 kilo raven flew from his seat on top of a globe, and landed on the teacher's desk. Sasuke figured that this was normal, as so many abnormal things came to be, so he ignored the raven and sat down beside Shikamaru. He wasn't in the mood for talking, and since every time he had seen the lazy boy he had either been sleeping or "resting his eyes", he though it was safe to say that he would be left alone.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw Neji Hyuuga looking sternly at him. Sasuke looked at him with an indifferent face, something that made Neji glare harder and pull Shikamaru's chair closer to him.

Sasuke wanted to outright laugh at the brunette's protective attitude, but he decided not to. He hadn't laughed since Kakashi had fallen down the stairs two years ago, and he wasn't about to start now. He was satisfied with just teasing.

He leaned closer to Shikamaru and licked his own finger, traced a path down the length of his neck, before putting the finger in his mouth and giving it a strong suck while moaning very slightly. Neji looked outraged, and was about to pounce at the daring raven when a hand shot out to stop him.

"He's just teasing you, Neji. Don't pay him any mind." Shikamaru pried Neji's fist out of the table before it went all the way through. He kissed his knuckles, interlaced their fingers and got back to sleep, making Neji considerably calmer in the process.

Sasuke scoffed at the sickeningly sweet image, and fixed his gaze at the genuine raven still sitting on the desk. He clenched his eyes shut and massaged his temples, trying to process what he had just seen. The raven was _sitting_. It had its legs out in front of it and sat firmly on his ass, looking at nothing in particular with the most exasperated expression it could manage. Sasuke had never seen anything like it, and he most assuredly didn't know birds could balance on their rears like that.

The raven hung his head and spread his wings, sprouting human limbs and eventually turning into a full grown man. That had to be the most disgusting transformation Sasuke had ever seen, which had no proper strength to it when he had only seem one transformation as of yet.

"Naruto. Why do you always bring your own supply of filth into my classroom? It's enough of it here already."The raven turned man gestured to the jar of dirt he had standing in a corner. "And I'd like to know who your accomplice is?"

Naruto had given up on talking with Sasuke and engaged in a heated conversation with Kiba. The dialog died down more with each word the man said, and Naruto eventually turned to face him.

"Aoba, dude, this is geology. A little more dirt's not gonna hurt anyone." Naruto smirked sexily, making Sasuke's gut drop. "As for this guy," he walked over to him and ruffled his hair. The Uchiha, not at all liking the degrading manner Naruto was treating him in, grabbed a hold of his middle finger and bent it backwards, holding it at the brink of breaking. Naruto was too occupied being startled to continue his sentence.

With a yelp and a startled jerk, a loud pop sounded through the room, followed by howling from Naruto. A loud groan and a bang when Kiba's head connected with the hard surface of his desk sounded just after, at about the time when Naruto started to whimper and nurse his oddly angled finger.

"I'll never be able to flip someone off perfectly anymore!" he whined, clutching his wrist in his right hand.

"God damn it, Naruto! I _told_ you not to mess with him. See what he did to you, you bloody cretin!" Kiba palmed his face in both hands and leaned back in his chair, sighing dramatically. He stood up and walked over to Naruto, taking his right wrist in his hand and prying it off his injured one, lifted the keening boy from the ground and led him out the door, raising his other hand in a farewell when he exited.

The classroom was silent as they heard double footsteps fade away in the hall, accompanied by Kiba's muttering.

"God damn idiot playin' with fire like that. It'll do you some fucking good not being able to flip people off, you masochist!" Naruto groaned. "Oh, fucking stick it up your arse and twist, Uzumaki!"

* * *

Aoba sat still on his desk, not really knowing what to make of the situation. He looked over at Sasuke, who was looking thoroughly bored and undisturbed, while poking absentmindedly at the end of his fang with the pad of his thumb. He pressed to hard and pierced skin, his eyes glazing over. He inspected the drop of thick blood forming where the hole was, then put his index finger and thumb together and rubbed them loosely against each other, smearing the blood all over his fingers. He separated the fingers and looked fascinated at the visual of his own blood trickling out and flowing down his finger.

Aoba sat there, just looking in disturbed enchantment at the boy in front of him. He was quite honestly frightened. If the boy was as sadistic as he seemed… Let's just say he didn't want another Gaara.

Sasuke was apparently coming around when he slumped slightly in his chair, before going rigid when he saw the blood on his hand. He inspected it silently, not knowing that everyone in the room except Shikamaru was watching intently. When he had found out that the blood was his, he sighed and spread his fingers out, staring animatedly at it like when you want to bend your spoon by mind force. To any bystander who didn't know what he was, he looked like a proper psychopath. Seeing as he was fairly new at the school still, most people _didn't_ know what he was, so seeing the beautiful pale creature look with mild interest at his own blood covered hand alarmed them slightly.

It took approximately fifteen seconds, and the blood was gone. Sasuke hadn't made a move to wipe it off or anything of the kind. It was as if the blood had evaporated.

Aoba didn't care anymore about precaution. Sliding with a light bounce off the desk, he walked over to Sasuke and stretched out his hand.

"Hello. Aoba Yamashiro's my name. I'm your Geology teacher."

Sasuke looked up at him as if he hadn't seen him already, but nonetheless shook the hand presented to him firmly before letting go and making eye contact. "Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure."

Aoba didn't know what pissed him off most; the sarcastic way he addressed him in, of the fact that he shook him with his now blood-less hand. The mere thought of it made him cringe.

"D'you care to explain what you just did?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in silent question. "The blood covering you hand suddenly not being there." He exclaimed, annoyed beyond belief.

"I absorbed it into my skin." Aoba's eyes weren't the only one's who widened. Even Shikamaru lifted his head from the desk to stare blankly into the air, obviously coming to a conclusion, and just letting it fall back down again.

Sasuke rubbed the forming wrinkles between his eyebrows with his index finger. "I'm a noble vampire. One of the things I can do is absorb my own blood. It's pretty useful when vampires don't form blood cells as fast as humans. It's not seen in halves, simply because they have human genes." _Big_ silence. "I'm guessing that I am the only noble in the school?"

Shikamaru raised his hand, index finger pointing towards the ceiling. He flicked his wrist downwards as if saying "Knew it."

Aoba mentally shook his head. "Um, yeah, it seems like you are." He turned and walked back to sit behind his desk. "Ino, could you clean up Naruto's mess for me?"

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail that sat two rows behind Sasuke nodded casually. She pointed a finger in the general direction of the footprints Naruto had made in the classroom, making the dirt levitate above the ground, before gathering it into one big lump and dropping it down in the jar in the corner. "Thank you."

She smile and winked at him. "No prob, Yamashiro."

_I guess it's too much to ask for them to normal abnormalities. **No one** is sane in this building._

* * *

1: I dunno if that's a legit word. If not: it is now :D

There's usually something awesome here, right? then... AMARU-CHAN!

OMG, I'm a derp!

Ja, ne! :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh my god, I've been sooooo baaaaaad -emos in corner- Please forgive me, Amaru. And all the folks who have subscribed to the story.

I'M NOT WORTHY! -wails-

-cough-

Erm, shitty chapter is shitty. Just read it and you'll know what I mean. I wish I could whip out something awesome to compensate for taking my sweet time with this, alas; this piece of crap is what you're gettin' :/ Though, to my defence, I've been working for three and a half weeks to 8 at night... Not cool, dude.

The same warnings as usual, though there's no blood in this one. There's mention of rimming (but no doing it), and there's fondling going on :D People still have bad mouths, no news there.

Naruto and the gang belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit of writing this. As if. XD

_Italic _is Sasuke's thoughts or emphasis.

The text in _italic_ is a flashback in Kakashi's office, where _"italic" _is speech and_ 'italic' _is Sasuke's thoughts.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji was lounging comfortably in Sasuke and his room, enjoying a calm game of poker. Calm because, well, Shikamaru was Shikamaru, and a game of poker didn't need five percent of his brain capacity, Neji was busy sending smouldering looks to Shika, and therefore did not notice Naruto sneaking a peek in his cards on more than one occasion, thereby making Naruto suck a little less at the game and successfully raising his spirits.

Naruto had no issues at all regarding Shikamaru and Neji's relationship. He thought it was rather sweet, and to be honest - he was jealous. He would gladly spend most of his time with them, basking in warm, overflowing romance, providing they didn't 'express their love for each other' in front of him.

The blonde would never admit it, but their impromptu make-out sessions turned him on more than he wanted to acknowledge - one time to the point where he had bolted for the shower and turned it to freezing in order to make his straining erection go away. He could have taken care of it, if it wasn't for the fact that jerking off to your best friend and his boyfriend felt _wrong_.

It was in one of those situations – when Shikamaru was licking Neji's tonsils and Naruto was holding his cards low enough to successfully cover up his forming bulge – which Kiba decided to tear open the door with unnecessary brutality, and scare Naruto half to death in the process. The scaring part being Kiba yelling bloody murder and the dying part being Naruto snapping his head to the side fast enough to make joints snap and sinew strain.

Kiba was clawing at his eyes frantically, and in between disturbing groans, all Naruto could decipher was 'Genma', 'ass' and 'blind'. The blonde stood up, his erection shrinking back as 'lobotomy' reached his ears, and walked warily over to him. The dog-boy continued to wail, not even noticing that Naruto was standing directly in front of him. He continued to scratch at his eyes, angry red marks going from his eyebrows to his cheekbones, making Naruto worried for his face as well as his mental health. Either Kiba had forgotten that his nails were sharpened, or he was actually trying to rip his eyes out. I that case he should have figured out that opening his eyes would to the trick.

The blonde figured he should try to calm the hysteric boy down, and reached out to get a hold of his wrists, but Kiba ceased his clawing and started hitting his forehead with the palm of his hands. Naruto looked down at Shikamaru, who was now looking at Kiba in slight amusement, trying to get a hint of what to do. Shikamaru merely shrugged, leaving the whole ordeal for Naruto to deal with. He stared angrily at him, equal amounts pissed and disappointed that he didn't know what to do, before turning to Kiba and slapping him over the head.

Kiba stumbled, losing his balance, and looked around disbelievingly, as if not knowing where he was or how he got there. He looked around, finding Naruto and Shikamaru strangling their laughter while looking at him, Neji shaking his head sympathetically. Disbelief was exchanged with confusion, before realization hit him and the pictures came back at full force, making him groan and start hitting his head in the wall.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked carefully. He got no answer, and it struck him that all the head-hitting may have disrupted Kiba's thought pattern, thus making him slow on the uptake. The blonde was starting to get worried for his canine friend; he had never seen him as disturbed as he was now.

"Kiba! Hey!" Naruto put his good hand around Kiba's waist and hauled him away from the wall. The brunette started flailing like he was trying to escape, but failed miserably as he lost his balance and send both Naruto and him tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Shit!" the blonde half-screamed as he landed hard on his tailbone. Another string of colourful curses found their way out of his mouth when Kiba landed heavily on his injured hand, earning the dog-boy a kick in the shin and a buck of hips that sent him flying face first into the ground.

While he lay there, Kiba seemed to come to his senses, probably triggered by the pain is his leg and face - which was already pretty messed up by the way he had been treating it for the past five minutes. With a puzzled look on his face he sat up, apparently still disoriented. His eyes were glazed over and his bottom lip was twitching oddly.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked sluggishly.

A finger poked him between the eyes, and he looked for the owner of it. In a lotus position, a bright blonde Adonis sat: his face smug and amused, his eyes twinkling with mirth and his arm outstretched.

Naruto raised his outstreched arm, his index finger pointing towards the ceiling, indicating the number one. "Uno: Fucking ouch, Kiba! This finger," he pointed to the middle finger of his injured hand, "is broken!" The second finger followed. "Zwei: Caaaalm doooown." His middle finger lifted to join the other. "Trois: What does Genma, bad eyesight and asses have to do with lobotomy?"

Kiba winced slightly as Naruto mentioned his finger, remembering how Sasuke had broken it the previous week, but as soon as Genma was mentioned he launched himself at Naruto and clung to him like a lifeline.

"I'd forgotten my maths book so I wentt'a look for it in the classroom 'cause I have homework and when I got there I heard noises, but I didn't see anyone 'cause I was outside the door and then I heard a groan and I thought that was odd so I opened the door and then I saw Genma an' his head was between Raido's legs and Raido was on his back on top of the teacher's desk an' he was moaning and movin' 'round and I didn't know _what_ to think so I ran and I tried t'call you , but you didn't pick up so I ran t'yer room and you should really stop speakin' in other languages because it confuses the shit outta me."

Kiba was panting and staring pitifully at Naruto at the end of his speech. Naruto was just staring; genuinely impressed that Kiba had managed to get all that out in one breath and still processing just what he actually had said. That, and the fact that his accent – which he so desperately tries to hide – was slipping through.

The dog boy clung to his shirt with trembling hands, obviously still shaken. Naruto, being the kind person that he was, tried his best to soothe him.

"There, there, Kiba." Naruto said, dragging the shaken boy onto his lap and patting his back gently. "I'll save you from the big bad pervert. Shhh, now."

Kiba smacked Naruto hard on the back, not even bothering to try to get out of the blonde's strong hold. "Hey, fuck you, man! If you were t'walk in on Genma cleanin' Raido from the inside using _tongue_, you'd be scarred too!"

"Actually, I would be mildly intrigued." Kiba stared at him, his eyes as wide as saucers. "What? They're hot together, dude. Nothing wrong with that."

Kiba shook his head slowly, not at all seeing where Naruto was coming from. Sure, he was bisexual, but he was pretty picky when it came to men and Genma and Raido was not on his list for _several_ reasons, the main one being that they were his _teachers_ for crying out loud! Ugh, just... No!

He made sure to let Naruto know that.

"Whoa, dude. Each to his own, right?" Naruto carefully sent him a grin.

"Whatever floats your boat, man." Kiba rolled his eyes.

His ruffled head shot up. "Hey! How come you didn't pick up when I called?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

"My phone got mysteriously smashed the other day, and I haven't gotten about buying a new one yet. I told you that the _same day_, Kiba. While we were staring at the pieces lying about the floor. In my room. Together."

The confused frown between the dog-boy's eyebrows slowly relaxed, and his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Err... Right." He scratched the red tattoo on his cheek with his nails, the colour changing to a healthy pink for a few seconds before fading back to its original colour.

He started playing with the hem of Naruto's shirt for a lack of anything better to do, while trying desperately to find another topic. One that didn't focus on how god damn _forgetful_ he was! Oh, and one that made the damn imaged _go away._

"Soooo... What were you guys doing?"

"You mean before you barged in and went all mental patient on us?"

"Fucking... You're not lettin' it go anytime soon, are you?" Kiba said pitifully.

"Nope." Naruto replied, laughing slightly at the already fond memory.

"God damn it." Kiba exclaimed. He tried to glare at the blonde, but he apparently failed miserably when Naruto just started to laugh harder.

"Shika!" Kiba yelled.

The boy in question lifted his head from his spot on Neji's neck, looking irritated at being disturbed. He sighed. "What?"

Kiba groaned as he saw what he interrupted, and averted his gaze into Naruto's shoulder. "Gah! What _is_ it with you people and publicity? Have you no shame, man?" Kiba's loud voice was muffled by Naruto's shirt, seeing as Naruto had grabbed a hold of him to not fall over laughing.

"No. I just don't care." Kiba rolled his eyes and let his head fall on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course you don't," he muttered.

Neji, growing quite impatient and irritated at Kiba for disturbing, yanked Shikamaru's head to him by the chin and made to straddle him. "Are you sure you want your attention to be on him, Shika? I was under the impression that we were in the middle of something."

Neji stared with half lidded, pale lavender eyes down at Shikamaru, his position on his lap making him seem even taller than he really was in comparison. Shika straightened himself from his slouched position and stretched his neck upwards to get closer to his lips.

"You're right, baby. And I'm very, _very_ sorry. Won't you forgive me?" Shika's voice had lowered an octave due to Neji circling his hips and pushing down on his groin, and his now husky baritone sent almost visible shivers down Neji's spine.

"Why would I? What could you _possibly_ do to make it up to me, hm?" Neji lowered his head slightly, hovering just above Shikamaru, their breaths mingling as they breathed through open mouths.

"Oh, I have multiple scenarios with results in your favour." Shika smirked knowingly and pressed Neji's chest flush against him, making their lips brush almost unnoticeably against each other.

The brunette did notice, though, and gasped as Shikamaru did it again, this time intentionally. Shika loved teasing him, and to get to tease Kiba as well... Let's just say that he was feeling very exhibitionistic at the moment.

"Want to hear one?" Neji shook his head in a negative, and wrapped his legs around Shika's hips at the best of his ability: long legs and straddling didn't match up on most occasions, but he was silently determined to cling to the Nara.

"No?" Shikamaru smiled cockily to Neji, and tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "I'll have to guess then, won't I?"

Neji moaned and closed his eyes when Shika _finally_ pressed his lips firmly against his, immediately slipping his tongue in and grabbing Neji's hips to grind up against him. The pale brunette let out a soft whine, slid his hands under Shika's fish-net shirt and pulled at his pierced nipples, eliciting a muffled groan from the shorter boy.

They were interrupted not a second later by the wailing of Kiba. Naruto's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he struggled to hold back as much as he could of his laughter, and the dog-boy flailed his arms wildly in the air in exasperation.

"I dunno why I bother with the two o'yer." Kiba mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "damned exhibitionists" and rubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers, his nails scraping the skin over his eyelids.

"You know," Neji began, "You're sitting quite comfortably –and heavily, might I add - on Naruto's lap yourself." Kiba looked genuinely confused for about two seconds, before realization dawned on him and he violently pushed away from Naruto, scrambling to his feet and pointing a sharp accusing finger at Neji.

"Y-you, you're... Gah!" Kiba stumbled in his words, and gave up when he saw the smirk on Neji's face. His efforts were futile. "Just _shut up_! I'm losing my edge..." He whined.

He looked down at Naruto –who was now lying on his back from being harshly pushed over by him – and asked him: "Who the fuck crashed your cell anyway?"

Naruto was busy wiping tears of mirth off his whiskered cheeks and gave a small laugh. "Don't know, probably my oh-so-nice roommate."

"On a more seriously note, Kiba" Neji shot in. "You have the attention span of a goldfish."

Shika snickered as Naruto opened and closed his mouth loosely and made what appeared to be whale sounds. Neji looked over at him and raised his eyebrows.

Naruto, it seemed, had started laughing at his own poor imitation of a goldfish, and was now taking deep shaky breaths to try and calm down.

"What? It's the only sound I know." The blonde shrugged "Besides, what kind of noises does fish _make_ anyway?"

"Reality check: technically whales aren't fish, they're mammals."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Neji. "This," he waved a finger at his face, "is my care-face. They live in the ocean; good enough fish for me." Naruto just grinned brightly when Neji rolled his eyes at him.

"Even I knew that, man." Kiba said; a mocking and playful tone is his voice.

"Oh, please. Don't try to make yourself seem smarter." Naruto winked at Kiba and grinned wider as he scoffed and huffed sourly.

"I come here with my troubles and _this_ is the comfort and advice I get? I should have gone to Shino; at least _he_ would have taken me seriously." Kiba's mumbled words were accompanied by a trembling bottom lip, effectively making Naruto burst into hysteric laughter again.

Just as Naruto was about to tell Kiba that, honestly, he should have gone to Shino directly instead of making a pit stop here, the door creaked open, hit Kiba in the head, and a lean figure with porcelain skin and jet black hair walked into the room. Sasuke paid no one any mind as walked with distinct purpose on a straight line towards his dresser.

He bent over at the hips with seemingly no effort or strain, unknowingly showing off how very flexible he was as well as his ass when the fabric of his jeans stretched taut over a firm backside. Opening the bottom drawer, he pulled out a toothbrush, tooth paste and sleepwear, before he closed the drawer again and proceeded to straighten himself from his bent position.

Sasuke turned when he heard a cough, and looked indifferently at Neji – whose eyebrow had risen in silent question and obvious self proclaimed superiority. The raven ignored the Hyuuga and opted to instead let his eyes travel to the three other occupants of the room. Shikamaru seemed to have gotten bored by Sasuke's presence already, and was playing with Neji's hair. Kiba was soothingly rubbing the back of his head while looking into the raven's eyes with barely contained fury and utmost loathing.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Kiba's and looked down at Naruto. The blonde was sitting with his legs crossed, leaning forward somewhat so his arms could rest comfortably over his thighs and knees, somehow pulling off looking relaxed and at ease in the stiff atmosphere.

"You going to bed, Sasuke?"

Naruto got no reply to his question, but Sasuke's eyes never wavered. He took that as a 'yes'.

He snuck a peak at his wristwatch and concluded that, yes, it was indeed time to get to bed, considering the clock had just struck thirty past five in the morning, and the horizon most probably was starting to turn a pretty shade or orange mixed with pink.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he noticed this, and sent an apologizing look in Kiba's direction. The dog-boy shrugged and bid his farewells with a "Sleep tight, Naruto." and a stern glare in Sasuke's general direction.

Shikamaru ruffled Naruto's hair and chuckled as the blonde slapped his hand away and grinned lazily; sleep having come for an abrupt and insistent visit. Neji gave him a nod and a "Good night, Naruto", before he dragged the shorter Nara out of the door by his wrist and quietly shut it behind him.

The silence seemed somehow even thicker with just the two of them in the room, and Sasuke did nothing to prevent or change that.

He wasn't offended by his unfriendly, yet quiet welcome. On the contrary; he was slightly taken aback that they _hadn't_ made a big scene out of his arrival, or at least that Kiba hadn't.

Before he had opened the door, he had run several different scenarios in his mind of their reaction to him entering without as much as an acknowledging rise of his head (he wasn't planning on acting any different, himself). He had seen himself being thrown out, attacked by a furious Naruto, or attempted being ripped to shreds by Kiba while Shikamaru and Neji stood and watched, but not one of them had contained being treated with relative indifference and complete silence.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom without as much as a backwards glace towards Naruto, and closed the door gently behind him.

He put his toothbrush down with his tooth paste and took a moment to study himself in the mirror.

Avoiding Naruto had taken a lot of the time he needed to spend sleeping, and it was showing on his face. His skin had taken a pasty greyish colour, and the bags under his eyes made his whole face sag. He felt too tired and sluggish after his morning shower to bother blow-drying his hair, and as a result it was hanging around his face like heavy curtains and his normally unnaturally spiked backside was droopy. On a whole; he looked like shit. _And maybe that's why they didn't make a ruckus when I came in._

He sighed and turned the tap on the cold water and splashed his face, the chill on his tired skin more than welcome.

The talk he had with Kakashi crept up on him from behind, attacking and derailing his thoughts.

His guardian hadn't been pleased when he found out what he had done to Naruto; the talk he had gotten for that had been... intriguing. Uncommon, you might say. The vice principal had never been a fan of raised voices and harsh words. As well as being very effective, disappointment was hurtful; it went straight to the heart. So, when Kakashi decided it was time to break his own rules Sasuke cringed.

_Flashback:_

"_Sit down." Kakashi left no room for argument. Still, Sasuke made no move to obey._

"_I said: SIT. DOWN." All thoughts of hesitation left and Sasuke sat down immediately. Never, ever, had he seen Kakashi this angry._

'_Oh, fuck.' Saying it didn't bode well was an understatement._

"_What do you think you're doing, hm? You injured the one person after me that might, someday, come to tolerate you." Sasuke was about to speak, but was silenced by Kakashi lifting his hand._

"_No. You're going to listen this time. No walking away, no ignoring, no impatient huffing, no complaining. Got it?" He didn't wait for an affirmative._

"_Do you know why I came here? Why __**you**__ came here?" Sasuke shook his head the negative. He had an idea, but why risk not finding out the reason why he was sent here?_

"_Really?" Sasuke felt like he was being interrogated._

"_I came here because of the job, the opportunity to get to know people like us, and Iruka." Kakashi's blue eyes fixed unblinking at Sasuke._

"_**You**__ came here because you're antisocial. You never seek companionship or contact of any kind with __**anyone**__. How's that working out for you? Is it a rewarding way of living?" Sasuke flinched and averted his gaze. Those words had struck deep._

"_Yeah, that's why Iruka and I asked Tsunade if she could put Naruto in a room with you; to help you open up more. Home tutoring is not ideal, and you know that. You are not dumb, Sasuke."_

_The ravens head was tilted ever so slightly downwards, his bangs falling into his eyes and shielding them from view._

"_The kid is getting to you, Sasuke. I can see that, and surely you have noticed that yourself. Still, breaking his finger, being more hostile to him than anyone else, all this because he made you __respond? Are you that afraid?"_

_Sasuke had his face in his hands, his fingertips pressing into his cheekbones and forehead._

"_Sasuke, answer me. Are you still afraid?"_

"_God damn it, fine! Yes, I'm still scared! I'm fucking scared that he'll get under my skin and end up gone! Just like everyone else has!"_

_Sasuke was standing up at the end of his tirade, his face frantic and his breath laboured; the truth of his own words shocking in their clarity. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides and his eyes were boring into Kakashi's with anger, no **fury**, helplessness, vanishing hope and roaring emptiness._

"_Sasuke, wh-"_

"_No." Sasuke interrupted. His hands were shaking vigorously with the strain of not clenching and burying themselves in his guardians face. The face that teased him, helped him, taught him, lectured him, __**saved**__ him, and that was now displaying concern openly._

"_I'm not listening to this."_

"_Sasuke, I'm not done talk-" Kakashi had stood up and was inching towards the raven._

"_Fuck. You." 'For making me remember, for making me hope, for reminding me that there can be more than this, that the void can be filled.'_

_Sasuke turned and left, forcefully closing the door soundlessly behind him._

_End of flashback._

Thinking it over for two seconds and then coming to the conclusion that it would be a welcome sensation, he took a deep breath and stuck his head under the freezing water. The air left him in a rush from the shock, but he forced himself to take another one.

The water numbed his scalp and drenched his hair. It trailed down his neck and soaked the hem of his shirt, dripped from his chin, his nose and the tips of his hair.

He turned off the water and touched his forehead to the damp icy metal of the tap.

_Fuck, I need to get laid._

* * *

The next night Sasuke woke up to an empty room. He didn't think too much of it.

He passed Kiba on his way to class, and was mildly alarmed at his appearance. His head hung, his feet dragged and beside him Shino, the guy with the sunglasses and the way too large hoodie, were walking stiffly, his mouth in a thin line.

Sasuke shrugged it off. It wasn't his concern that Kiba wasn't jumping around and spouting shit, and Shino hadn't bothered zipping his hoodie up high enough to hide his face.

Sasuke opened the door to Iruka's class and walked to his seat, plopping down gracefully on his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. _I need to stop noticing things I don't give a shit about._

"Err," Iruka oh-so-wisely said. "If you could just continue working with the handout I gave you yesterday... And if anyone finishes you can come to me and I'll give you another assignment."

Sasuke, being his ever observant self, noticed that Iruka seemed out of it, for a lack of a better word. His hair and clothes was a mess, he was constantly sniffling and his eyes were red and glossy. He quite literally looked like a breakdown in progress.

A pink haired girl cleared her throat and raised her hand, impatiently waving it in the air.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka answered, his voice tired. His head was resting in the palm of his hand and his elbow digging into the wood of the desk. It didn't look like he noticed.

"Where's Naruto?"

Iruka's head snapped up and he stared disbelievingly at her. Slightly taken aback by her demanding tone, he answered; "He's not here."

"Well, duh. I _mean_ where did he go?"

"It's none of your business where Naruto is, or what he's doing there for that matter."

Sakura let out a shocked noise and turned to face Shikamaru, who had just appeared in the doorway. He walked up to Iruka and laid his hand on his shoulder, before going to sit down.

Iruka's head was back in his hand; Shikamaru's head was tilted backwards, looking at the roof; Sakura was looking around the room, shocked that no one reacted to the way she was so rudely dismissed.

Sasuke was slightly dumbfounded, though it didn't show on his face, and one thought kept bugging him with its presence; what the fuck is going on?

* * *

That has to be the most pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger XD Yeah, well. It's an ending :P

If you want to give me your ideas for what you want to happen in the story, please tell me. It could do me and the story some good to get a new pair of eyes to look at it :D

Oh, yeah. Kiba has an accent, suddenly XD I think it fits :D Though I need to work more with getting him to use it all the time :)

DON'T KILL ME, IMOUTO! :'[] -weeps- I'll send Souichi on you! :D Though you'll probably put a leash on him XD

Ja ne!


End file.
